


Just Can't Get it Up

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, M/M, Science Bros, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: Tony's fit and all, but he's no spring chicken. He's also seriously, legitimately attracted to Bruce, and honestly it's never happened before, but he just cannot get his dick interested when he gets into bed with Bruce, which sucks, because Bruce has given him a LOT of erections before when he couldn't even take care of them, damn it. It's embarrassing, but Bruce is understanding. Tony insists that sex should still happen, though, and managed to enjoy it even if he doesn't get off. Bruce focuses lovingly on him even though it doesn't APPEAR to be having any effect (with Tony getting some enjoyment out of it anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get it Up

Bruce has been going at it like a champ for the past five minutes, and it feels _perfect_. His mouth is warm and wet, using the perfect amount of suction and no teeth to speak of. He should be hard enough to pound nails right about now. Unfortunately though, he about as limp as a rag. Bruce pulls off him with a wet sucking sound, music to his ears.

Bruce wipes his mouth off before saying, "If I'm doing something you don't like, you can tell me. You know that, right?" 

God, he looks so hot looking up from between Tony's knees, eyes big and brown and honest. Wanting to please and be pleased. Bruce's dick was straining against the fabric of his pants. Tony wished he could say the same.

"What? Fuck, no, it's not you, Bruce. God, not at all. I don't know why this is happening."

He lets his head thump back against the couch. Any other time, his dick would be more than happy to stand up for Bruce. Like, during meetings or when Bruce was talking dirty to him over the phone when one of them was out of the Tower or that time he went to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner that night and just happened to run into a particularly large green cucumber. (Seriously, were those things even supposed to grow that large?) Or basically any other time that Bruce wasn't there. Damn performance issues.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Don't worry about it. Come up here, and I'll make this all worth your while."

Tony smiles goodnaturedly, and Bruce returns it. With Bruce settled in Tony's previous position on the couch, they chalk it up to stress, and Tony goes to town on Bruce's fat cock. Let's himself choke and gag on it, loving to moans Bruce lets out when he really lets himself enjoy it. Tony strokes and licks and sucks until Bruce is ready to burst, and when he does, Tony's throat is there to happily receive it. He swallows it down and pulls off and settles back on his heels to catch his breath while Bruce does the same.

"Jesus Christ, Tony."

"Yeah, I don't think he's here right now, buddy."

Bruce laughs. Only Tony would make a blasphemous joke after deepthroating his best friend turned boyfriend. 

"Are you feeling up to it now?" 

"Ha ha, very funny, Bruce. Kick a man while he's _literally_ down. In two different ways, I might add."

Tony moves from the floor to sit next to him, curling into his shoulder, cock as flaccid as it was when they had begun.

"I'm sorry for teasing you. And it's ok. There's always next time. We'll figure it out."

Tony nods without answering. He zips up his own jeans as he watches Bruce clean himself up with some nearby tissues before doing up his own pants. Right now, he kind of just wants to cuddle. If he can't find sexual fulfillment, well, there's always romantic fulfillment, which Bruce is very good at. Tony lays down on the couch, dragging Bruce down with him so that he can be the big spoon and hold Tony close to his body. His arms wrap around Tony protectively, laying kisses across his neck.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, too, Bruce."


End file.
